The purpose of this study is to determine the feasibility of augmenting myocardial blood flow by extracardiac methods. Specifically, the use of the internal mammary implant coupled to laser drilled ventricular channels and omental and/or splenic onlay wraps are to be considered. Additionally, the use of endothelial cell seeding together with growth factor may provide further augmentation. The rationale of the proposal is that many patients are not candidates for the coronary artery bypass procedure because of extreme atherosclerosis. There is a possibility that one of the major deficits in long term IHSS patients is ventricular mass/vascular supply disproportion. As an initial step to determine feasibility and develop techniques, forty dogs, in various groups are to be treated with combinations of the internal mammary implant, laser ventriculorophy, omental wrapping, and splenic translocations. The first group has been started. This group is to study the technique developed by Vineberg in Montreal during the decade l945-l955. Once technically developed, laser techniques now under development will be used to extend the project.